Usuario discusión:Fauces 300
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Fauces 300. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- SheCarPar (Discusión) 14:43 5 dic 2011 Hola y bienvenido Hola, espero que lo estes pasando bien, veo que haces un buen trabajo te veo futuro, solo unos consejos pequeños para que no tenga que editar todo lo que subas xD. *Cuando crees algun articulo trata de ser original, si vas a copiar de otra wiki por lo menos quita los hipervinculos y enlaces, ya que redirigiran a esa wiki y no a esta.( las palabras en azul) *Utiliza la categoria de Jefes y Enemigos para determinar un personaje que es villano, la categoria villanos casi ni la utilizamos ya que los clasificamos asi. *Acuerdate de poner la categoria del mundo al que pertenece el personaje, y si traduces del ingles hasle un revisado de como estan las palabras y tambien si copias y pegas de otra wiki( puede que tengan faltas ortograficas o palabras enredadas) Espero seguir viendo tu trabajo y que vayas mejorando con el tiempo. Un Saludo Seicer 20:44 10 dic 2011 (UTC)Seicer Si quieres podemos usar el chat de wikia esta medio abandonado Saludos Seicer 23:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC)Seicer Hoola Fauces 300 Hola Fauces 300, he visto el mensaje que me dejaste. Y si me gusta la saga de Kingdom Hearts como Disney, cualquier cosa si te gusta youtube y esas cosas puedes ver mi canal: www.youtube.com/fracfryky ademas si necesitas un consejo con respecto del wiki como del juego o incluso de tu vida diaria dime nomas ;) ok bueno y que bueno que te gusten esas cosas tambien. Fracfryky 21:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC)Se despide CrisTóbal (fracfryky)Fracfryky 21:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Personajes y Persona Bueno antes de decirte las cosas que me gustan prefiero presentarme como persona: bueno me llamo Cristóbal, tengo 15 años cumplo 16 en agosto. Vivo en santiago, Chile. Bueno yo soy alguien que le gusta salir con amigos pasarla muuuuy bien, y jugar cuando estoy en mi casa Kingdom Hearts o hacer videos y ediciones de imagenes y wikis y tu?? bueno y mis personajes favoritos son Ven, Roxas, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Sora y Mickey ajaja :D eso! --~~Cristobal, fracfryky~~ MIra si quieres que te traten bien y te sigan gustando las cosas como yo, a mi no me tratan ni mal incluso me quieren bastante la gente que me rodea aunque a ellos no les gusten las mismas cosas que yo. Trata de NO hablar de Kingdom Hearts si no les gusta o de las series que veas, eso hazlo con gente que les guste o por tu cuenta. Diviertete con los demas haciendo cualquier estupidez :D Jajaja esa la parte del misterio del juego, pero va estar el mundo del Jorobado de Notre Dame, Traverse Town, Pinocho, Castillo de Disney donde vive Minnie, Los 3 mosqueteros, Tron version Nueva y Hallow Bastion parece tambien !! Wiki Ajaja antipatico el tio, bueno este es el primer wiki en el que participo :D, asi que no creo que me conozcas o algo asi!! --Fracfryky 14:51 8 ene 2012 (UTC)Fracfryky No, yo solo participo en este wiki y ninguno más. Si aparezco en el de Disney es porque les pedi que nos ayudaran con este wiki en los personajes de disney que aparecen aqui. y eso solamente. Pero yo solo participare en este para no desviarse y hacer que avanze mas rapido el Wiki y no quede tan pobre. Fracfryky 15:55 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Si vas bien, haz hecho que avanze este Wiki :) siempre que tengas un poco de tiempo haz un articulo, si ademas uno aprende a redactar mejor. A y Fauces no olvides firmar tus comentarios en las discuciones como aca. debes solamente escribir 4 veces seguidas esto ~ Fracfryky 16:05 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Eem yo diria que Kairi, ademas que otro personaje hay?, porque Aqua es como muy mayor ajaja y Naminé no me cae bien. y a ti? Jajaja no me gustan mucho las rubias, son bien pocas las lindas como una que aparece en youtube (buscala) aah y no conozco a ese usuario, oye cualquier cosa son personajes ficticios, no me gustan asi para enamorarme. No existen Me referia a los personajes del juego o de las peliculas ya que tu me preguntaste que chica del juego encontraba mas guapa pero yo ahora te decia que no me importa eso mucho ya que No existen estos personajes son ficticios! Fracfryky 20:40 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces bueno a mi gusto yo prefiero Kingdom Hearts más que Final Fantasy siendo que yo he juegado los dos juegos y preferi KH es un poco más rapida la historia y tiene personajes mas variados en personalidad bueno en si los 2 son buenos juego pero hay uno que destaca mas que el otro que es Kingdom Hearts por la fusion de una empresa conocida como Disney y Square- enix 2 grandes compañias por lo tanto daran un mejor resultado que Final Fantasy!! :D Bueno espero que te guste mi opinion.... y a ti? Fracfryky 17:29 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Nose yo, porque como te dije encuentro que son personajes ficticios por lo tanto yo no me percato del fisico de los personajes que aparecen tanto en un juego como una serie animada, caricaturas... BUENO A UN JUEGO NO LO HACEN SUS PERSONAJES, LA HISTORIA ES LA QUE HACE AL JUEGO. Fracfryky 00:11 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces he llegado de mi viaje por un pueblito de Chile bueno vi el mensaje que me dejaste hace unos dias y por lo menos yo no he podido jugar Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ya que no tengo PSP y nose cual es su emulador y no se donde me lo puedo descargar. Bueno pero el final secreto es en el que Aqua aparece en el Margen Oscuro y habla con Ansem no?, bueno si es emocionante pero de verdad, de verdad yo no me emociono asi de facil pero esta bueno... interesante :D Bueno Chao, nos vemos Fracfryky 23:17 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Consejo Borra los hipervinculos que redirijan a otra wiki, trata de no copiar y pegar de otras wikis porque las promocionas y desprestigias a esta wiki, he estado editando cada uno de tus articulos por esa razón y la verdad que no tendria que hacerlo(ya que deberian estar sin esos vinculos) XD Saludos Seicer 16:57 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Se podria decir que si, pero al copiar y pegar de una wiki rival es como si estuvieses plagiando XD por cierto firma los comentarios porque si no no se de quien es XD saludos Seicer 17:01 8 ene 2012 (UTC) De KH3 no hay nada, hasta ahora el ultimo es el Dream drop distance, que se podria considerar como un predecesor para el KH3. Del dream drop distance se sabe muy poco, ya que solo salio el trailer XD Saludos Seicer 17:32 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Ese que dices es el Dram Drop Distance que muchos creen que es el 3 por que es abreviado 3DS( por la nintendo 3DS) sin embargo el autor del juego dijo que es una presecuela para el KHIII que saldra despues, lo de los mundos se sabe por el trailer XD. Saludos Seicer 17:51 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre articulos del Kh 3DS Hola Fauces 300. He visto que estas haciendo artículos sobre el último juego de la saga, el 3DS, y te lo agradezco (todos los users, diria yo) ya que apenas habian páginas de este juego. Bueno,lo que queria decirte es que antes de crear un artículo, te asegures deque no está ya creado. Las páginas de Neku sakuraba y Shiki Misaki, ya estaban creadas y tenemos dos artículos repetidos. Lo que se va hacer es transladar parte de la información que pusiste a las otras paginas y borrar estos artículos. Eso es todo, sigue así! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 17:28 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Juegos... Hola, bueno los juegos de Kingdom Hearts que yo tengo son: *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts Chains of Memories *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chains of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days esos son los que tengo y todos ya me los he pasado excepto el 358/2 days que me lo descargue hace poco para emulador ya que no tengo DS ni PSP para jugar el Birth by Sleep. Fracfryky 15:50 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Fauces espero que estés bien. bueno siguiendo con lo que me preguntaste sobre las plantillas, bueno las plantillas en el perfil se introducen o ponen igual que cuando uno hace un articulo, pero por lo que veo tu ya pusiste una plantilla, bueno por lo tanto ya sabes algo o no?... continuando con esto bueno yo creo que si quieres hacer otra plantillas más debes hacer el mismo proceso de poner el tipo de infobox que quieres e ir rellenando los datos ok! :D Fracfryky 20:14 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola bueno fauce300 ve tu perfil porque ahi te puse una plantilla de Alicia y dime si eso es lo que querias? Fracfryky Porque mejor no haces amigo una galeria y pones que son la galeria de tus personajes favoritos?? :D Fracfryky 21:32 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Personajes Amigo en el Kingdom Hearts II y este mismo en final mix, no aparence en el diario de pepito las hermanas de Ariel en ese diario ;) Fracfryky 23:11 19 ene 2012 (UTC) La respuesta es fácil ya que son solo personajes de paso o extras porque solamente se muestran en lo que son los musicales y no en el transcurso de la historia como un aliado, victima o enemigo por lo tanto en el juego no son tan relevantes para saber mas de ellas, bueno pero cualquier cosa la información sobre ella yo creo que sale en el Disney wiki o no? Fracfryky 15:33 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Jajajaja si lo Sincorazon tienen pases para las copas y ese tipo de torneos porque ellos tambien tienen sueño de ser heroes, no tendran corazon pero tendran aspiraciones. Bueno y con respecto a "Desconocido" como te había dicho yo no he jugado Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep por lo tanto nose mucho, y prefiero que no me comentes mucho del juego ya que prefiero yo descubrir las cosas por mi mismo oKaay! :D Fracfryky 18:02 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Jajaja aunque yo igual tengo los final mix de Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II y tambien tengo el Re: Chains of memories en ingles y japones, y para play station 2 asi que soy un suertudo jaja! :D Fracfryky 18:13 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces primero puedes firmar tus comentarios es que o si no debo revisar mi mail y ademas podrías responderme en la sección Juegos, personajes, plantillas que esa es solo para ti en mi discusión, bueno pero tu me preguntas por Kingdom Hearts 3D o para un futuro Kingdom Hearts 3? Fracfryky 18:22 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre Kingdom Hearts DDD yo creo que aparte de Jorobado de Notre Dame, Traverse Town, Pinocho, Castillo de Disney, Los 3 mosqueteros, Tron y Hallow Bastion yo creo que puede que aparezca un mundo mas parecido a The world ends with you ya que aparecen personajes de esta serie, y lo más probable es que no salgan mas de los que te nombre ya que por lo general ponen alrededor de unos 12 mundos y yo te dije losprimeros 8 que van si o si, y el mundo de the world ends with you yo creo que deberia aparecer. y al parecer dijeron que iba a estrenarse este juego en marzo en Japón. PD: Bueno ademas el ultimo juego de Kingdom Hearts yo creo que se llamara Kingdom Hearts Reconected ya que ahi volveran todos a estar en paz, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Sora, Kairi y Riku y estara mejor equilibrado luz y oscuridad. FIRMA TUS COMENTARIOS! Fracfryky 18:34 20 ene 2012 (UTC) El modo de Kingdom Hearts normal prefiero porque puedo improvisar más la pelea con diferentes técnicas pero lo bueno de la modalidad del Chains of Memories y el Re: CoM es que hay más habilidades como una tornado de fuego, tirar la keyblade con impulso de aire, tirar una bola de fuego al cielo y que caigan meteoritos, usar el poder de la luz y destruir a tus enemigo con luz... tiene muchas habilidades o técnicas que me gustan más pero en modalidad de juego prefiero lo normal :D Te haré solo una pregunta cuando tu piensas en tus recuerdos y ves a la gente en en tu recuerdo y el lugar en donde fue, esas personas de tus recuerdos son falsas o no? No, porque esas personas de tu recuerdos existen y esos momentos también por lo tanto lo mundos en Chains of Memories son reales como sus personas ya que son momentos que viviste en algun momento de tu vida, excepto en los casos que Naminé intervino en sus recuerdos. Fracfryky 00:29 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Fracfryky 16:00 24 ene 2012 (UTC) De alguna forma es "como volver al pasado pero sin cambiar el espacio y tiempo" ya que lo que estan haciendo ellos es vivir nuevamente sus recuerdos Fracfryky 16:27 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Mi personaje favorito sería Roxas, excepto cuando se pone Emo porque no soy yo de esa gente triste, otro es Xigbar porque es como muy burlon por eso lo encuentro como uno de los personajes más divertidos... y a que se debe la pregunta? Fracfryky 19:16 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Hackear el juego en si, no pero se hacer lo del bug de Destiny Island donde saltas hasta llegar muy arriba fuera de la isla, acaso tu lo sabes hackear? Fracfryky 23:07 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo encuentro como que no hay mucha relación entre los dos es como decir no sera Riku pariente de Rikku ya que sus nombres se parecen y los dos son buenos... ajajaja pero de que suena el nombre de Chernabog con Xehanort parecidos es asi! :D Fracfryky 20:27 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre el desconocido Para mi es una version alterna de Xemnas, ya que en el trailer de Birth By Sleep, se ve un Vergel Radiante alternativo, y a Xemnas tambien, es decir que puede haber varias caras alternativas de Xemnas y el de Birth By Sleep es el desconocido xD, ademas no olvidemos que ese jefe es solo de la version norteamericana y no estaba incluido en el juego original( quizas imaginacion de EE.UU XD) Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:57 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola, Tetsuya Nomura confirmó hace no mucho que sabríamos más sobre Desconocido en KH:3D ;) Kraxsos 08:39 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Bueno el modo experto es muy dificil no porque te quitan mucho si no que los personajes se mueven mas rapido y tienen mas combos en las batallas, Ejemplo: Axel en modo facil con roxas lo matas enseguida en modo experto se te hace mas dificil localizarle y asestarle combos, aunque el que mas cambia en dificultad es nuestro amigo Sephiroth xD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 01:24 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Es verdad pero es que Sephirot debe ser dificil si no seria un insulto con toda la influencia que tiene en FF y en Kingdom Hearts, aunque en KH II es mucho mas facil que en KH 1 ya que con los comandos de reaccion safas mas de sus ataques XD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 17:57 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Roxas y Xion no creo xD, a menos que hagan un Coded 2, es que ya se unieron a Sora y Xion al ser una copia todos la olvidaron por lo cual no vuelve XD, Axel es muy posible ya que en 3DS aparecera el Lea de la dimension Alterna y Namine se unio a Kairi y no creo que este en una dimension alterna ya que estaba ligada a Ventus, pero al unirse a Kairi no tiene mucha probabilidad de volver, Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:32 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Es muy probable que venga a fines de este año o mitad del año que viene, como ya sabemos lo ultimo que hacen es doblarlo al español XD saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:27 5 feb 2012 (UTC) La verdad que las voces en español son muy poco probables hay una oportunidad pero muchos jugadores prefieren las voces en ingles, yo las prefiero en japones le dan un toque unico XD saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:12 5 feb 2012 (UTC) La verdad puede deberse a una promocion para ese juego o quizas alguna idea de doblar el KH I Final Mix que termino por abandonarse pero decidieron dejar la escena en ves de eliminarla, eso solo lo saben los programadores aunque yo opino que es la segunda opcion jajaja Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:26 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Yo espero que saquen el mundo de "Fantasia" ya que hay muchos personajes de esa peli pero habitan en otros lugares, otro mundo que me gustaria que saliera es el de Tarzan pero de niño pero por los problemas con el autor no creo que salga, tambien espero que salga alguno que envuelva la historia de Final Fantasy ya que quedo a medias esa pelea de Cloud y el mundo de T.W.E.W.Y esos son los mundos que espero que salgan XD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:03 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Esos son muchos mundos XD, lo mas probable es que a las princicesas le den un castillo o algo para mantenerlas seguras, luego sobre las peliculas la de dinosaurios la veo muy lejos ya que se requeriria muucho esfuerzo XD, el libro de la selva seria bueno ya que reemplazaria al de Tarzan si es que no apareciera Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:36 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Es algo muy sencillo, la verdad es que no se situan en la tierra, ya que el espacio profundo mundo de Sticht se situa en el espacio y en su planeta, el mundo de Alicia se situa dentro de un sueño y no en la Tierra misma Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 20:58 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Creo que mickey estaba ahi para mantener seguro Kingdom Hearts y ver si ademas podia salvar a Aqua, sobre lo de Roxas y Ventus, muchos dicen que es el mismo pero para mi no, porque el cuerpo de Ventus esta en el castillo del olvido, ademas que nunca fue un sincorazon, para mi es el incorporeo de la parte del corazon de Ventus que esta en Sora, ademas cuando Roxas pisa el castillo se desmalla porque el cuerpo de Ventus reclama involuntariamente la parte de el que esta en Roxas, saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 22:25 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Para mi no la vio sin rostro, si no que vio muchas formas de Xion debido a que Riku tiene mucha coneccion con Sora, pudo haberla visto con varias formas a la vez y se sorprendio tanto que decidio vendarse los ojos y decirle que era un error y que debia reunirse con Sora xD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:51 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Jajaja si parecen duendes algunos personajes en especial Saix y Xehanorth viejo XD saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 20:54 8 feb 2012 (UTC) En KH1 es una invocacion su poder se basa en la curacion por el tiempo que este invocada en el campo de batalla. Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:26 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Invocarlo es cuando en una batalla lo puedes usar como compañero pero por un tiempo limitado, como pasaba antes con simba o bambi, saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:01 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Creo que eso es todo inventado algun anonimo lo invento pero no es nada oficial creo que pronto borraremos eso xD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:56 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Hay un manga por lo que no descarto que en unos años se haga un anime XD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:54 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Nuevos artículos Hola Fauces, gracias por tu colaboración en la wiki, eres de gran ayuda. Queria comentarte una cosa sobre los nuevos artículos que estas creando. Es mejor no copiar artículo de otros wiki, ya que pueden tener derechos de distribución o modificación. Además, es mejor crear una wiki original, si no, todas las wikis serian iguales, ¿no? Bueno, espero que lo tengas en cuenta, ¡que vaya bien Fauces! Salu2!!! Sher 16:00 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Cualquier edición de cualquier user es debeneficioso y de ayuda al wiki. Además, veo que das conversación a algunos users XP. Que vaya bien! Salu2!!! Sher 14:45 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Tanto Tiempo Hola Fauces jajaja tanto tiempo perdón por no responder es que no había revisado mi pagina de discusión y veo que me dejaste un mensaje de que no haz jugado los juegos del nintendo ds, te recomiendo que te descargues un emulador y juegues porque comprar un consola es muy caro aveces para jugar solo un rato o unos cuantos juegos... además siempre salen consolas mejores cada vez y más baratas porque si pronto sale un nintendo 3ds, seguro saldrá nintendo 3ds super mega-style XL LITE. nose yo creo por eso te recomiendo que descargues algún emu, y los roms son fáciles de encontrar además si tienes ganas con mayor razón son fáciles de encontrar. y como estás? :D ( TE DEJO AQUI AL FINAL EL MENSAJE QUE PARECE QUE NO LO LEISTE ajaja) Fracfryky 06:52 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Fauces, siento muchísimo decirte esto pero si sigues copiando páginas de otras páginas web, tendré que bloquearte. La razón de esto es que: #En el FAQ de Kingdom Hearts Wiki queda claramente explicado que no se permite copiar páginas de otras webs y sus consequencias (bloqueo). #En el reciente blog de Seicer también se expuso este asunto y los users están de acuerdo. #En un anterior mensaje te hablé sobre esto. No me gustaria llegar a este punto, pero estás desobedeciendo normas del wiki. Espero que lo entiendas y no vuelvas a hacerlo. Me despido. Salu2!!! Sher 17:09 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta El objetivo de KHWiki es reunir toda la información de la saga, y lo primero es poner todo lo que nosotros sepamos sobre el artículo que editamos. Esto puede ser dificil, por eso está la opción de traducir de KHWiki en inglés (también de Wikia). Eso sí, importante, hay que revisar el texto traducido, porque los traductores fallan mucho!! Sobre lo que me dijiste de las películas, por ahora no se ha echo ninguna y no sé si harán, lo que si hay son los manga (cómics) de algunos de los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Salu2!!! Sher 19:17 13 feb 2012 (UTC)